Vehicles, such as automobiles and aircraft, often include vehicle information systems for satisfying passenger demand for access to viewing content, such as information or entertainment content, while traveling.
Conventional passenger entertainment systems typically include overhead cabin video systems or seat video systems with individual controls such that viewing content is selectable by the passengers. The viewing content can include audio and video materials that are derived from a variety of content sources. Prerecorded viewing content, such as motion pictures and music, can be provided by internal content sources, such as audio and video players, that are installed in the vehicle. The conventional passenger entertainment systems likewise can include an antenna system for receiving viewing content, such as live television programming, transmitted from one or more content providers (or sources) that are external to, and/or remote from, the vehicle.
Several mounting options can exist when the audio and video systems are disposed adjacent to a passenger seat. For example, the seat video system typically is mounted on a facing seatback or within an armrest of the passenger seat. Since the interface point for seatback video system and the interface point for in-arm video system are dissimilar, however, it is not possible to use the same seat video system for both seatback and in-arm installations. Further, the different connector requirements for seatback and in-arm installations result in each type of seat video system having a different mechanical design. Multiple versions of the seat video system therefore must be produced.
In view of the foregoing, a need exists for an improved system and method for mounting user interface devices that overcome the aforementioned obstacles and deficiencies of conventional mounting systems.
It should be noted that the figures are not drawn to scale and that elements of similar structures or functions are generally represented by like reference numerals for illustrative purposes throughout the figures. It also should be noted that the figures are only intended to facilitate the description of the preferred embodiments of the present invention. The figures do not illustrate every aspect of the present invention and do not limit the scope of the invention.